Naruto of the Alpha Stigma
by guerilla sam
Summary: Naruto is born with a hated power and has few friends he can count on! watch how he keeps himself from falling to his power with the help of his friends while making a peaceful world. if he can stay awake long enough to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my attempt at a Naruto and Legend of the Legendary Heroes, it does not follow the guidelines of the only other guy to attempt and post this kind of story it follows mine anyways here's rundown of what this is going to be like.**

**Naruto has the alpha stigma basically it's the sharingan in terms of analyzing Jutsu but has several differences.**

**Alpha stigma bearers go berserk at a young age due to intense emotional trauma. **

**Can analyze and disarm traps or in this story seals.**

**When it advances it'll be able to analyze humans. I'm not sure how this works since I only watched the anime.**

**Try to bear with me on this, this is my first crossover and it'll be more of a fusion.**

**Also Naruto is not the son of Kushina and Minato they had a daughter instead. Also Kushina survives the kyuubi attack but hates Naruto due to the fact a beserk alpha stigma bearer is responsible for the destruction of Uzu. Also in this story Naruto can use magic and Jutsu.**

**Academy graduation age is 14 in this story**

**I don't own Naruto or Legend of the Legendary heroes**

* * *

"…And that is how the fourth Hokage slaughtered a platoon of Iwa ninja in the third shinobi war" finished Iruka looking up to the class most of which looked bored out of their minds a soft snoring could be heard and everyone instinctively turned towards Shikamaru Nara who was the one usually asleep but to everyones shock he was awake.

"don't look at me" he said in a bored tone "it's the new guy" everyone then turned to boy sleeping next to the Nara he has messy blonde hair wearing a navy blue shirt and black pants. He was sleeping that is pretty much the only thing they seen him do aside from moving around with a dazed look on his face or the times the teachers forced him into training which he just seem to block in lazy moves.

"Naruto…" Iruka had a tick mark on his head as he walked up to the sleeping boy "WAKE UP!" the boy jumped awake startled.

"Why'd you do that" he asked drowsily "I only needed 3 more hours." Naruto had an half awake look on his face as the teacher glared at him.

"Class would have been over by then!" Iruka yelled "besides how can you sleep this long?" this got the whole classes attention as they to wanted to know the origin of their narcoleptic classmate.

"I worked too hard when I was little and didn't sleep often enough" he explained though this made the teacher get more frustrated.

"I find that hard to believe" said Iruka

"it could be worse" said Naruto the whole class giving him a questioning stare "I could be some hyperactive knuckle head in an orange jumpsuit running around causing pranks and putting graffiti one the Hokage monument." The class sweat dropped at this.

"Where do you get these stories from?" asked Iruka in a exasperated sigh

"I kind of make them up as I go" replied Naruto scratching his head with a slight chuckle "anyways good night" Naruto then attempted to get back into his seat to take another nap.

"not so fast" said Iruka in a menacing tone "either stay awake or I give you detention" with that Iruka walked back to the front of the classroom and turned to continue the lesson only to find all the students watching Naruto who was sleeping…..again. Thoughts are as followed.

"Either this guy has major balls or a total dumbass" thought Kiba.

'to troublesome to care' thought Shikamaru.

'What a loser' thought Sasuke (**Not a Sasuke bashing story he's just a little arrogant.**)

'Why does mom hate this guy so much he barley gets one any ones nerves minus Irukas' thought Natsumi (**if you can't guess who this is then read the authors note at the top more closely**) the rest of the class had conflicting thoughts on the blonde as he continued to snore.

'I'm going to need to talk to the Hokage about him' thought Iruka "Well the final exams are at the end of the week so the next few days we'll be sharpening your skills" this was met with a moderate cheer from the class happy they won't be sitting in the classroom

* * *

**Later**

The third Hokage was working on his paperwork with scowl on his face mainly because of one certain request form

_Requested that bearer of the Alpha Stigma be executed due to being a threat an liability to the safety of Konoha._

_Approved by Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inzuka, and Uzumaki clans._

Hiruzen grumbled at the form he understood Uchiha and Hyuuga they were threatened by the bearers' power and the Uzumaki never really forgot the one who wasted their kingdom, but the Inzuka? What was that about?

"Naruto" said the Hokage out loud "you saved this village but people refuse to see you as one"

"Hokage, Iruka Umino is here to see you" said Hiruzens' secretary peeking her head through the door

"Send him in" said Hiruzen putting his happy face on as the academy instructor walked through the door "Iruka how are you"

"Just fine lord Hokage" replied Iruka "I have a question about one of the students you transferred to the academy."

"Oh, and who would that be?" asked Hiruzen though he wasn't curious he knew that some teachers were edgy about how some transfer students look like war veterans.

"Uh Naruto Lute, sir" explained Iruka "his records indicate that he was the top of his class in the other academy but in class he's twice as lazy as a Nara and his combat capabilities are minimal."

"Yes well there's a reason for that" said the Hokage "You see Naruto was raised in Konohas' special orphanage 07" Irukas' eyes widened at the information he heard about what happened there. The special orphanages were technically military training grounds to train no name orphans into combat effective troopers at young ages to keep the major clan heirs of the battlefield. It was proposed by Danzo though he did not care about the safety of the heirs but he did want a combat group that was trained and ready. This was where Naruto was discovered to have the alpha stigma the instructors saw that he was quick to pick up on jutsu when they found he had the stigma they told Danzo who told the third who told the council. Big mistake almost immediately the Hyuuga Uchiha and Uzumaki called for his head. "Later he was put in Konoha's special military academy" like the orphanage they are brutally trained as in every exercise was live fire the instructors intending to kill and the students intending to live they barely got any sleep at the two institutions. "So you see he's probably unmotivated, not having to fear for his life he probably feels at ease, also from what I understand they didn't have good sleeping hours"

"Is there anything else I should know?" asked Iruka flabbergasted at his lethargic students history

The Third Hokage paused "there is one other thing" he started getting Irukas' attention "you heard about the southern swamp battle during the Oto conflict right?" Iruka nodded "Well Naruto was in the class that was sent to defend that area" Iruka was shocked fifty of Orochimarus' strongest experiments were sent there the council apparently chose that class specifically because of unwanted elements in their ranks, the class was not expected to survive when the an ANBU attachment was sent to deal with the experiments they were not shocked by the dead bodies of students, what they were shocked to find was three survivors and bunch of dead mutilated experiments lying around. Rumors were that one of them activated a strange ability that wasted Orochimarus' monstrosities, but official details were classified to everyone besides the ANBU who found them and the council.

"I thank you for the information, Lord Hokage" said Iruka shaken at the info he received "should I be worried he'll attempt to murder the class" asked Iruka.

"He's in your class" replied the Hokage "has he ever tried to murder someone"

Iruka took a thoughtful look "no he pretty much sleeps the entire day" Iruka turned to the Hokage "but isn't that just a front?" he asked

"No" replied the Hokage "what you see is the real Naruto the boy who can shake off the worlds hate and nightmares, I believe there are few things I this world that can truly trouble him"

"This is surprising" said Iruka not sure what to say "is this why he doesn't have any friends?"

"No, no he has friends" said the Hokage chuckling a bit "I'm sure you heard of the Astal clan, correct?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage" the truth was everyone heard about them they were the only clan in known history where branch members overthrew the head family and it's heirs, it lasted one night and no one had seen for two years after that when it was revealed that the half son of the family head lead the revolution and was know the clan head himself.

"Naruto was in the special academy with the current clan head" said the Hokage "and from what I heard they became good friends in the weeks before the Oto conflict, but I'm not sure if Naruto even knows about this"

"This doesn't sound like the Naruto in my class" said Iruka a little more confused than understanding, the one class seemed a little anti-social not like _'grumpy stay away from me'_ it's more like he doesn't want to be bothered when sleeping, which was all time.

"He's and interesting one isn't' he" said Hokage chuckling a little bit again.

* * *

**The next day**

"Alright class" said Iruka "we are going to move out into the training fields to practice combat for the exams" the class began to get up but before anyone could move to the door there was knock and a girl stepped in. this girl had long straight blonde hair that goes down to her butt she had dark blue eyes and a soft face. All in all she was beautiful. Another notable thing about her was her clothes; she seemed to be wearing a form fitting purple armor over a dark blue bodysuit. She also carried a large sword sheathed vertically behind her waist. "Um can I help you with something?" asked Iruka not expecting for some girl to come in.

The girl said nothing as she walked up the classroom. The majority of males supported blushes due to watching the girl; said girl stopped at where Naruto was sleeping and looked down at his sleeping form with an emotionless face. She unsheathed her sword startling everyone, and hit Naruto on the head with the hilt.

"Ouch!" yelled Naruto jumping awake sporting a large bump on his head "what the hell was that for" this also surprised the class because they never seen Naruto react like that.

"Naruto Lute" said the girl gaining his attention

"Yeah?" he replied rubbing his head in pain.

"The head of the Astal clan wishes to see you" she said in an emotionless voice

"Couldn't you have woken me up in a gentler way?" he complained still rubbing "Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Ferris Eris" earning another shock the Ferris clan though a small minor one was renowned for their sword capabilities and tough physical training "and your track record suggest that was the quickest way to wake you" Iruka nodded in agreement "anyways the Astal clan head wishes to see you"

"And what if I want to stay here and sleep?" Naruto asked smartly. His response was a blow to the head by the flat of the blade knocking him out. Ferris proceeded to grab him by the back of the collar and drag him to the door.

"Wait!" protested Iruka "you can't just come in here and take one of my students" the Ferris stopped, turned to him, and held up a document. This document had the Hokages' seal on it.

"As you can see I am authorized by the Hokage to bring this lazy fop to the Astal clan house" she explained and walked out the door dragging an unconscious Naruto who had two bumps on his head.

* * *

**The Astal house**

Naruto who woke up after being dragged half-way through the village had dumbfounded look on his face as he saw a boy around his age wearing a fancy robe he had long silver hair the was braided at the back he had a friendly look on his face "hello Naruto" said the boy "long time no see"

"Okay that's it wake me up when this makes sense" he got on the floor to get a nap "Goodnight!"

" I remind you you're in the presence of nobility" said the boy

"As good as place to sleep as any!" replied Naruto irritated "so goodnight Sion!"

* * *

**So what do you think? i feel this is a pretty balanced crossover anyways comments and constructive criticisms are welcome but no flaming**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stared at his long lost friend and he stared back in silence "Well" asked Sion "are you going to ask me why I'm sitting on the throne of my clan"

"Will you let me go if I don't?" replied Naruto in his seemingly natural drowsy state.

"Nope" Came Sions reply still smiling.

"Alright then" said Naruto wanting to get back to sleep, well actually class but to him it's same thing "Why are you sitting on your clans throne?" he said in a annoyed tone.

"Well during the two years you were imprisoned by the council for going…well berserk I found that my clan was the most prominent in moving to have our class sent to the swamp to face the experiments, so I gathered some allies and started a revolution, as you can see I won."

"Alright then that's interesting" said Naruto in bored tone

"Also this came to me by the way of an Astal clan shinobi working at your prison" he held up a few pieces of paper

"That's my…" said Naruto genuinely shocked

Sion read the title "_How to make a world of afternoon naps_" he paused and looked at Naruto "the title seems a bit childish put the rest is pretty good" then continued to read "_a way to do this is have all the people of the world face mutual destruction while having a hero unite them._"

"You do realize I wrote that useless thing to past the time" said Naruto "plus half of it's from an unpopular book that was kept in my cell"

"Nonetheless I'm inspired" said Sion "I'll be showing the Hokage this research essay of yours and see what he'll say about it although this particular point interested me" he held up the paper again "_a mutual threat big enough to threaten the world would all nine Jinchuriki going rampant at the same time in the same place though I cannot suggest using them as it would keep them from having their afternoon naps as well._"

"Well I'm going to take nap" said Naruto "See ya later Sion"

"Hey this conversation isn't over" protested Sion getting no response from the exiting blonde he turned to the other blonde present "Ferris?" she nodded and proceeded to whack Naruto in the back of the head with her sword making him stop.

"What's with you and hitting me in the head with your sword!" complained Naruto rubbing his head again.

"Just following orders" she replied with the shadow of a smirk.

"You don't like me that much do you" muttered Naruto under his breath

"The other thing I called you in for is about the exam by the end of the week" said Sion "listen you and me both know the Hokage is going to force you to become a ninja due to those eyes, I am interested on how you will do that" this got Narutos attention "I'm sure you won't try during the finals, so I have a deal for you. Either put up a fight or when you become a ninja I'll make sure you'll do constant d-ranks for your first three months of genin."

'What kind of deal is that!' Naruto yelled mentally "you're evil!"

"What's wrong with someone trying to help their friend reach their full potential?" questioned Sion innocently.

"Maybe when that persons friend wants to be in the world of afternoon naps!" countered the blonde teen.

"So you are serious about that report." Stated Sion.

"Goddamnit" yelled Naruto

* * *

**Three days later**

It was the day of the final exam everyone was eager to start mostly since the majority of the students families where here which generally meant every major clan in Konoha three of which were glaring at a certain blonde hair boy half sleeping in a corner 'these guys are a pain in the ass' he thought he looked around the room and saw Sion who was giving him a smile with a hidden message saying _you better put some effort in this._ Naruto smirked 'he's a pain in the ass to.' The hokage was also present to watch to the new generation of shinobi for the village. They already did the written exam, so clans showed up to watch their heirs become genin.

Iruka stepped into the center of the arena "hello first off I would like welcome all the parents of the graduating class" said the instructor with a friendly smile "Rules are simple you win by either knocking your opponent out of the ring or knocking him/her out, also killing and maiming is not allowed" the genin hopefuls nodded at the rules. "Right then" Iruka looked at his clipboard "first up…" several fights happened between heirs the only notable thing is that the Hyuuga heir Hinata appeared to bipolar on the outside she seemed to be shy and somewhat reclusive but when she fights she is cold brutal and somewhat scary. "For our final round we have Natsumi Uzumaki vs. Naruto Lute, please step into the ring" Naruto got up and lazily moved into the ring where Natsumi was already waiting.

"I wanted challenged but instead I get some half asleep moron" Natsumi sighed disappointed, the Uzumaki clan looked excited especially their matriarch Kushina, they probably thought that Naruto was going to get his ass handed to him.

"Okay ready" both nodded while Naruto had a sleepy look on his face "Go" Iruka jumped out of the way and Narutos' demeanor instantly changed to a serious expression and jumped to deliver a round house kick to Natsumi who barely blocked it she slid back a few feet and ran to give punch which Naruto got who proceeded to elbow her in the gut and flip her over his shoulder, She crashed on the floor but quickly regained her composure.

'What the hell' she thought startled by his skill 'Naruto was never this good' she was getting frustrated by this.

Naruto on the other hand was annoyed that Sion forced him to actually do work for this though he had to admit he was having somewhat of a good time. The exchange blows a few times with Natsumi taking more damage than him. They broke off Natsumi had a completely frustrated look on her face and began channeling chakra to her hand which became visible and started swirling the majority of onlookers gasped as they recognized the fourths infamous Jutsu the **Rasengan.** Naruto saw this and drew a small and sized green circle with intricate symbols behind his back as Natsumi charged Naruto held up the circle and charged too. The attacks met and to everyones shock the small green circle Naruto drew seemed to stop the swirling ball of death, the force from attack backfired on Natsumi causing her to fly back and slide out of the ring

Iruka still stunned from the match tried collect himself "uh..uh eh Naruto Lute is the winner" he said unsure of what he just saw.

"What!" screamed Kushina "That monster hurt my daughter!"

"It was a spar!" protested Naruto.

"He's right Kushina" said Hiruzen "and from what I saw he defended himself from a known s-class jutsu, your daughter should be the one who is punished" Kushina scoffed and returned to her clan who were once again intently glaring at Naruto. "congratulations Naruto not many people can take a direct rasengan much less stop one" with that Hiruzen left to return to the Hokage tower to finalize the team placements. After everyone settled down Iruka walked up again.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming the results will come out in the next thirty minutes so feel free to talk while you wait" he said and walked to where Mizuki was and they went into a room with the other teachers to grade the students test performance.

Naruto felt multiple glares hit him from behind. 'Well there's no way I'm sleeping with them glaring at me' he thought. 'they really don't like me…'

"That was an interesting fight" said Sion walking up "So how are you"

"You know how some people develop a sixth sense after continuous combat? Asked Naruto referring to his militant past, Sion nodded "I think mine is knowing when people want to hurt me"

"What makes you think that?" asked sion clueless to all the glares.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw all the glares "don't know just a feeling." Said Naruto with a sweat drop. Then Ferris walked up.

"Let's go" she said briefly in her seemingly natural emotionless voice.

"Huh" replied Naruto confused

"Oh yes I forgot to mention something" said Sion with his ever friendly smile on his face "I got both you and Ferris to be put on a private team"

"Private team?" asked Naruto

"A team sponsored by me consisting of only you two" said Sion "which also means I get priority on which missions I send for your team"

"So do I still get a sensei?" asked Naruto

"Do you seriously think you need one?" asked Sion incredulously

"No, but it'll make things a shit load easier" replied Naruto, his lethargic state of mind showing itself

"you don't change do you" said sion chuckling at his friend "anyways…"

"I still don't get why I have to do this" said Ferris. They both could tell she was agitated even though her face didn't show it "I only take orders from Eris family head, my brother"

"Well your brother was the one who gave me the idea" said Sion in a smile that masked mischief "and let put this way either you two get going in the next 2 minutes or I tear down the wynitt dango shop you enjoy so much"

"**2 minutes!"**

"Where's that voice coming from?" asked Naruto look around only to feel a sword pushed up against him

"Alright, lazy fop" said Ferris the one holding said sword to his neck "you have three choices one you come with me, two I cut off your torso, or three I cut off your neck"

"**1 minute"**

"Would someone please tell me where that voice is coming from!" yelled Naruto frustrated, Ferris knocked him out with her sword and quickly dragged him out of the academy with everyone watching in mixed amusement and confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three good for me, had a great deal of writers block doing this to the point where I restarted several times but well I did it! **

**This not going to be a harem fic, there will be multiple girls going after Naruto but he will be mostly oblivious to it. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted a harem (especially since one of you helped me out with info about the Alpha stigma abilities) but look at it this way, it's like a semi-harem deal.**

**Also I made a saying about world peace since this fits in with this story I thought I'd share it **

"**Everyone wants world peace, but most people sleep with a gun next to their beds" - Me**

**I'm cynical aren't I?**

* * *

"So we need to find an ancient weapon of destruction" said a languid sleepy looking blonde "do we even know where we are going"

"I was following you" said another blonde this one a girl most people (everybody) would consider a peerless beauty. "But the Hokage said something about looking in the mountains, not that a lazy fop like you would listen, besides isn't that why we're in the mountains, Naruto?"

"I was sleeping" replied Naruto the girl looked at him with a puzzled expression "it's a skill I developed at the special military academy during marching exercises, Ferris"

Ferris nodded accepting the answer "that seems something that a lazy fop like your self would do." It wasn't long before they came up onto an ancient looking temple. "Open it."

"Fine" said Naruto he activated the alpha stigma and several seals came up on the door, they weren't magic like what he uses but still a pretty ancient sealing method, Naruto began disarming them

"Duck" said Ferris as she swung her sword; Naruto ducked the sword just barely missing his head

"A little warning would've been nice!" protested Naruto as the door split in half

"I said duck" replied Ferris as if she didn't almost decapitate him

"You're suppose to say that before you swing!" said Naruto "and besides what was the point of making me unlock it when you're going to do that anyways" she shrugged and leapt over the bottom half of the door. "She totally has something against me."

**Haruno clan house**

'So the Alpha Stigma bearer is finally on missions outside the village' thought a woman with pink hair; this woman's name was Sakuya Haruno, matriarch of the Haruno clan and Sakura's mother. 'So finally the time to put my plan into action' while saying this she was staring at a large orb in her hand it was greenish-blue in color 'the last of the crystals unless we get more' these crystals have been in the Haruno clan since their roots to their old kingdom Gastark… these were used in the Third Shinobi War, and is what gave the Haruno clan their current power and influence, But lose the crystal lose the power and influence

Before any thought could be continued on this subject a faint booming could be heard in the distance, Sakuya turned and saw nothing out that would cause a booming the forest a mountain, except something seemed off "didn't there use to be two mountains?" she thought out loud

**Back to the WMD search party**

Naruto had his hands on his knees panting why because he and Ferris literally ran down an entire mountain, why? Well because they found what they were looking for or, well, it found them. A large moving four legged stone monster shooting death beams from its face. End result the thing chased them down the mountain destroying everything in its path, and now it just vanished. "Where the hell did that thing go" asked Naruto between pants he looked over Ferris who was looking out in her emotionless face, though something seemed different about her "Hey Ferris have you always had that necklace on you"

"No I found it in the temple" she said holding the necklace in her hands

"You shouldn't take things out of temples if you don't know what it is." said Naruto

"Why?" she asked, all the sudden the necklace floated up in the air out of site, if that didn't make things worse the stone guardian popped out of the ground and began blowing crap up…again! Then from the sky where the necklace disappeared a large blue beam shot down and cratered the walking monolith. All that left was a large crater, the two temple raiders watched the necklace come back down and land at their feet. "Well 1 out of 2 not bad." And for the third time that day the stone creature burst out of the ground again

"It's still alive!" complained Naruto "okay you know what screw it I'm not dealing with his anymore we got one rule fragment"

"Lost cause?" asked Ferris

"Lost cause!" confirmed Naruto and they both took off running.

**Later**

"So you recovered a rule fragment" said the Hokage and sighed "but ended up destroying the temple and the mountain it was on" he sighed "how do you destroy an entire mountain" standing before him were Naruto and Ferris, Naruto looked worse for wear while Ferris barley had a scratch on her. "And why is Naruto the only one hurt"

"Because someone decided to use me as a booby trap shield" replied Naruto who was glaring at Ferris out of the corner of his eye, Ferris either didn't take notice of this or chose to ignore him.

"*sigh* well anyways we have recovered some information on another Rule Fragment, this one we know what it looks like and where it is" said the Hokage

"Couldn't you have told us what the last one looked like?" asked Naruto a little irritated

"We didn't know what that looked like" replied the Hokage putting his hands up defensively "but since that ended up in you destroying a mountain we decided to get more Intel on this"

"Why do we even have to search for these things?" asked Naruto

"In your report you said something about mutual destruction uniting people?" asked Hokage "but you didn't want to use the Jinchuriki due to their human sides?" Naruto nodded "well I'm sure you've seen the destructive potential of the rule fragments" Naruto got what the Hokage was getting at "so you understand why these are important"

"Why do I feel I'm arming the village to start a war" said Naruto with a deadpanned expression, Ferris and the Hokage both looked at him. "Well, whatever lets go find this rule fragment so I can relax" During his life in Konoha, Naruto has grown cynical towards the ruling class due to his treatment and he grew during a time where everyone was in an arms race. He may be going along with this freely, but not too much has changed since the Oto conflict. Same leaders, same intentions…maybe if Sion did a village wide revolution, things would be different.

"Right…" said the Hokage pulling out a piece of paper with a picture of what seemed to be an over glorified dagger "this is the rule fragment you're looking for its located 2 days away from the village outside a medium sized town" Naruto and sighed and was about to go back to his apartment to take a much needed nap "oh and you leave immediately"

'God Damn it!' yelled Naruto mentally

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short but like the top note said I had writers block but next chapter we'll actually get to have some serious violence…Yay for violence!**

**Yeah I wanted to end this on a cliffhanger when they found the rule fragment but that's not happening!**

**Does anyone want to take a guess why I made the Harunos the Gastark kingdom? **


End file.
